Losing His Lifeline
by aussie-chick-13
Summary: The five times Loki was lost for words. And the one time he didn't need to say anything at all.


_Yet another prompt-fill everyone. _

_Prompt:_

"_I'd like to see five times words failed Loki, one time he didn't need to say anything. Take that last part as you will-can be success or an especially crushing failure."_

_This is a little short and (bitter)sweet ficlet, so enjoy!_

* * *

><p>1.<br>Loki can't meet his father's glare. Not again. He is staring at the floor, practically shaking.  
>"This is not acceptable behaviour from a prince!" Odin barks. "Look at me Loki!"<br>The raven-haired prince looks up at his father, eyes welling with tears. He doesn't even really remember what he did to deserve this lecture but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. Anything that went wrong was blamed on Loki. The younger prince can read the disappointment on his father's face without even trying.  
>"Well Loki? What to you have to say for yourself?" Odin snaps. Loki swallows nervously and licks his suddenly dry lips.<br>"I…I-,"  
>With that Loki falls silent and turns his gaze back to the floor.<p>

2.  
>Loki is pinned to the wall by the terrifying mass of anger and muscle that is Thor. His cheek is still stinging from the slap Sif had dealt him but Loki isn't concerned about that.<br>"How could you, Loki?" Thor yells. The blond god crowds Loki against the wall. "Before your pranks were simply annoying, but this is too far Brother!" Thor glares at Loki once more, for a moment his face twists with disgust before he shakes his head and leaves. Loki is distraught. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he was just sick of Sif getting all Thor's attention. Loki goes to call out to his brother but stops before the words cross his lips. Nothing he can say will fix this.

3.  
>His brother is totally out of control. They cannot go to Jotunheim because Thor wishes to once again to the hero. Thor is willingly to completely disobey their father. It is ridiculous. Loki doesn't want to risk the safety of his brother, himself or the Warriors Three and Lady Sif but he cannot reveal to the others how the frost giants got into Asgard. Words escape Loki so all he can do his bury his head in his hands and ride out the storm.<p>

4.  
>He is a frost giant.<br>He is Laufey's son.  
>Born of Jotunheim.<br>Laufeyson.  
>He demands to know why Odin took him.<br>The answer is not what he wants to hear. There must have been a reason.  
>His scream echoes through the vault.<br>A truce? What was he a bargaining chip?  
>"Wh-what?"<br>Loki has no words for this. No lies. No quick response.  
>Loki finds himself lost.<br>And he doesn't like the feeling.

5.  
>He did it all for his family.<br>For his father.  
>His brother.<br>They had to understand.  
>After all, Thor had caught him and Odin was holding onto them both.<br>He tells his father that he could have done it. He would have destroyed Jotunheim, his birth planet. To save Asgard and the realms. He could have fixed his brother's mistake.  
>"No, Loki,"<br>Odin's words cut through him like a knife.  
>Loki feels though his soul has been torn from his body.<br>He cannot find the words that have been his saviour all these years.  
>He cannot find his lifeline.<br>So Loki lets go.

+1  
>Thor is down, he is bleeding and both his hands are crushed. He can feel a lung collapsing and fears that this may be the end for him. At least he will die in battle, it is a glorious death though Thor cannot help but wish the Lady Jane were here by his side. There is a fierce warrior bearing down on him and Thor briefly closes his eyes to steal himself for the fatal blow. He opens his eyes to a gentle touch on his hands. He looks at his hands to see slender, pale fingers brushing delicately over his shattered hands. He feels the tingle of magic and the bruises disappear. Thor looks up to meet Loki's eyes.<br>His brother is alive.  
>Thor moves forward to embrace his brother but Loki ducks out of reach. The battle is raging around them and Thor cannot help the hurt look that comes over his face. Loki looks tired and he is thinner than Thor remembers. The Tricksters remains still for an instant before disappearing in a flash of dark green.<br>Nothing was said but Thor can tell everything from the way that Loki shied away from him. His brother may be alive, but he is still lost.


End file.
